


Summer Break

by yaoi_is_lyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Buff Mikasa, Ereri - Eren Top, Friends to Lovers, Hange is Hanji, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nonbionary Hanji, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riren - Levi Top, Summer break, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaeger is spelled Jaeger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_is_lyfe/pseuds/yaoi_is_lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gang have a summer bash for the 4th of July, Eren and Levi express their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic EVER!! I would like some comments about what you did or didn't like or how i should change something in my next fic. i don't know if I'll make another one but if i do i would like to have a better idea of what I'm doing.

"Leviiiiiiii~!"

"No."

"But Levi~!"

"No."

"Le~!"

"I said no shitty glasses so can I get back to reading my book!"

"Hmph!"

There are a lot of things I can't stand in this world. For instance, I hate large crowds. I hate the outdoors. I hate bugs and insects. I hate heat. I hate _almost_ everyone. I hate summer. My best friend Hanji know this and yet they still try to drag me to the stupid beach for a fucking 4th of July party that they're having. I'm happy that they want me to come - not that I would ever admit it - but I could care less about some stupid holiday party they're having.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to. I'd rather stay in my calm, clean dorm that has AC, than be surrounded by a bunch of loud, drunk, and sweaty brats."

"There won't even be that many of us!"

Hanji is known for having huge parties. To them, a  **small party** means half of the campus of Trost University. Even their get togethers have a  ** _least_** fifty people. So when they told me about a 4th of July party, there was no way I was going. I can't stand crowds. Everyone is touching and sweating. Do you know how many germs can get passed around? I'd rather be clean and boring, than sweaty and filthy.

"Oh yeah? How many people are going. If it's over 20 people I'm out."

At this statement, they immediately start naming people on her fingers. "Well there's, you, me, Mike, Petra"

One, two

Three, four

"Mikasa, Armin, Erwin"

 

Five, six

Seven

"Ouluo, Sasha, Connie, Marco"

 

Eight, nine

Ten, eleven

"Jean, Ymir, Christa"

Twelve, thirteen

Fourteen

"Reiner, Bertolt, Eld, Gunther"

Fifteen, sixteen

Seventeen, eighteen

"Isabel"

Nineteen

"Farlan"

Twenty

"....and then there's E-"

"That's twenty people. Forget about the last one." I deadpan without looking up from my book.

"What?! Why?!"

"You heard what I said. It's either twenty max, or I don't go."

"But I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would break Eren's pure little heart!"

I tense instantly at the name and hold my book tighter. But before Hanji can notice I compose myself. 

Remember when I said I hate  _almost_ everyone? Well besides my best friends Hanji and Erwin there's one person that I can tolerate without wanting to punch all there teeth down their throat so that they bite their pancreas. And that someone is Eren Jaeger. He's a junior at Trost University like me and he's gorgeous. He has beautiful tan, sun-kissed skin and eyes that no one really knows the color of. Are they blue or green? It's like they couldn't settle for one or the other so they chose both, to make a color that would drive someone insane if they tried to figure out. He's taller than me -which actually isn't an accomplishment, since I'm a measly 5'3" - and has soft looking chestnut brown hair, that looks like he never combs it. In my entire life, I've never seen anyone that can pull off the bed head look better than he can. 

"Hmm..." I pretend to think about the pros and cons of going to a party with 21 people, when in reality I'm daydreaming about seeing Eren's perfectly sculpted abs. "Fine. I'll go." When I say this, Hanji looks at me like I'm their lord and savior.

"Really?!" I wince at how loud her voice is then she pulls me into a hug that could asphyxiate a bear, making me drop my book in the process.

"Oi! Shitty glasses! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Oh sorry, sorry! I'm just happy you decided to come!"

"Tch. Whatever." I say while picking my book up off the floor.

"What made you change your mind?"

_'Eren Jaeger and his perfect body.'_

"What do you mean?"

"You said you would come even though there's going to be more than twenty people. So, what made you change your mind?"

"Tch, nothing. Now leave me alone."

Hanji gives me a creepy look that sends chills down my spine. "What?"

"Hmmm....What  _ **really**_ made you change your mind? Whenever you say something you stick to it. No exceptions. So why'd you agree?"

"Tch. You said it would break the shitty brats heart. Besides, he can't be the only one that doesn't go. I'm not _that_ heartless" I say monotonously.

The biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen in my fucking life breaks across their face while they get in my face. Seriously, do they not understand the concept of personal space. "Don't tell me you have a little crush on Bright Eyes? Hm?" 

"Tch. Of course not. Why would I like a shitty brat? And get the fuck out of my face. Your breath smells like ass." I push their face away with my hand and shove them onto the floor when they let out that war cry they call a laugh.

"Hah! You do like Eren!"

"Shut up shitty glasses. I don't like the brat so get out or I'm not coming to your stupid party."

_'Why the fuck would you say that? How the hell will you see Eren then?'_

 

"Ohhhh! Maria bless your gay little heart!" I pick up a pillow from my couch and launch it at them. "Woah! Okay okay I'm going!" They screech. "Goodbye! Lover boy!" I take another pillow and launch it but unfortunately it doesn't reach them before the door to my dorm closes. About a minute later i march into my room and crash onto my twin sized bed.

"I'm exausted. Fucking shitty glasses. Fucking party. Fucking Bright eyes." After venting about how god fucking awful my life is right now my phone went off telling me I have a text message.

_**Bright Eyes: I heard ur goin 2 Hanji's party.** _

_**Me: Yeah I am** _

_**Bright Eyes: I thought u didn't lik bein around ppl** _

_**Me: I don't** _

_**Bright Eyes: So y r u goin** _

Does he not want me to? Does he hate me?

**_Me: Shitty glasses wouldn't stop bugging me about it_ **

**_Bright Eyes: Well I'm happy ur going ;)_ **

He's...happy?

**_Me: y is tht_ **

**_Bright Eyes: Bc it wouldn't b as much fun w/out you._ **

"What the hell?"

_**Me: I'm sure the party wouldn't b any different whether or not I go.** _

_**Bright Eyes: I think it would be different** _

_**Me: Why do you say tht** _

_**Bright Eyes: Hmm...just a hunch i guess** _

_**Me: Whtevr u say. See u at the party** _

_**Bright Eyes: Bye!! XD** _

I set my phone down on the stand next to my bed and prepare myself for bed. I take a scalding hot shower and think about the conversation I just had with Eren. Why is he so happy I'm going? I'm only one person. It's not like my presence will change the outcome of what happens. And what does he mean it wouldn't be as much fun? I'm not a very fun person to b around. I'm always scowling and scaring people off and I can turn a happy mood sour with just one wrong comment. After a thirty minute debate about what he meant I decide to drop it and get out of the shower. I half-heartedly wrap a towel around my slim waist not even bothering to dry off, brush my teeth, and head back to my room. 

I pull out one of my white long sleeve night shirts that could pass as a dress on me and crash onto my bed when I see a notification on my phone. I pick it up and see that it's a text from none other than shitty glasses. "What the hell do they want?" I open the message from insane person I call a friend and read it.

**_Shitty Glasses: The party is tomorrow at 6pm!! We're gonna carpool to get to Shiganshina Beach_ **

**_so don't worry about driving!!!! I'll pick you up at 4 so be ready then my lovable midget!!!_ **

My eye twitches at the nickname but I ignore it and don't bother sending a reply. 

"I'm not looking forward to this." I close my eyes and let sleep take me into a dark dreamless world.

* * *

**Eren POV**

I silently stare at the bright screen in my pitch black room looking at my conversation with Levi with my thumbs hovering over the keyboard on the screen.

Should I tell him now? I don't wanna scare him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I could live with that. It would be so awkward between us. Is he even gay? Oh Maria that would make it even worse if he weren't. What if he hates me afterwards? Will he ever talk to me again? Will he even still want to be friends knowing that I'm gay? Maybe I'm overthinking it. Maybe he's gay. Or bi. maybe he does like me. 

"Alright. I'll tell him during the party." I state my decision out loud and curl under my blankets.

"I'm definitely looking forward to this."

 

 


End file.
